I'm Gonna Fly Away
by JurisAnnarielle
Summary: This is just a silly story I had floating around in my head about ChuChu and his thoughts of everyone around the School. Implied: Incest. Review please.


ÒIÕm gonna fly awayÓ  
By: JuriÕs Annarielle  
  
AN: This story takes place in the episode ÒQualifications of a DuelistÓ. A couple of characters may be OOC. This is my FIRST Utena Fanfiction. So please be nice. Please Review me!   
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Revolutionary Girl Utena. If I did I would have had Juri in love with someone who would appreciate her love.  
  
~~ means thoughts  
  
Utena is standing outside Nemuro Memorial Hall, looking up at the majestic building. ÒChuChu!!Ó She yells out and sighs. ÒWhere did that damn monkey go to this time?Ó Talking to no one in particular as she has her back to the stairs.   
ÒIs this little guy yours?Ó A manÕs voice asked from behind her.  
Utena gasps and whirls around to see a tall man with her hair color. ~The word gay comes to mind...~   
Mikage holds ChuChu by his tail as he watches Utena run up the stairs to meet him. She stops a few steps away. ~P.U.! Is that Sebastian Dior perfume?? Yup... he is gay~ Utena looked directly at ChuChu, sending death glares at him.   
ÒChuChu?Ó  
ÒI heard him crying. Apparently he was caught in a mouse trap.Ó Mikage said.  
ÒA mousetrap?! ChuChu!Ó She watched the monkey cringe but continued with her scolding. ÒCanÕt you ever behave for once?Ó  
ChuChu felt ashamed as he felt UtenaÕs burning gaze on him. ÒChu...Ó Was the only response he was able to muster.  
Utena sighed heavily as she held her hand out to him. Mikage let go of the little monkey, who mysteriously inflated and started floating away. Utena reached up to grab him but missed. ÒCHUCHU!Ó Utena yelled at the balloon shaped monkey. ÒCHUCHU!Ó  
ChuChu floated high above the school as Utena continuously called out to him. His mind was wandering about as fast as his floating form. ~She missed me?! I canÕt believe she missed me! Utena-sama didnÕt even TRY to grab me. Maybe she wanted me to float off.~ He thought as he looked down.   
ChuChu watched as his mistress was being harassed again by Saionji. ~That bastard! Why canÕt he just leave her alone? Utena-sama... Save my mistress from the pansy boy. Save her from the EVIL man.~  
  
Flashback  
  
The Rose Bride was vacuuming as ChuChu dusted the furniture. Himemiya was running a little late with the house chores and wanted to finish them before HE came home.  
ÒHoney! I AM HOME!Ó A voice calls from the foyer.  
ChuChu frowned as he looked up at his mistress. He watched as her whole body shook from what would probably be happening next.  
ÒOh no! He is back early.Ó Himemiya refused to think of this place as her home. She would NEVER consider any place with him, her home. ÒI havenÕt even started dinner.Ó She said to ChuChu as her eyes watered up.  
The door to the room flew open to reveal a tall man with long curly green hair. ÒYour prince is here!Ó He said as he strutted across the length of the room towards the short Rose Bride. He grabbed her arms and squeezed them hard. ÒWELL?!Ó   
Himemiya cringed. ~Please donÕt make me say it. I donÕt want to welcome him home, because this isnÕt a home. The is a prison. A cell... a cold cell and he is the prison guard...~  
SaionjiÕs face twisted in anger as her raised his hand and smacked Himemiya hard across her face. If it werenÕt for his tight grip on her other arm she would have fallen to the floor in a heap. Her head was splitting as thousands of colors made themselves present.  
ÒYOU ARE SUPPOSED TO WELCOME ME HOME! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME!!!!Ó Saionji bellowed at Himemiya as he shook her until her teeth rattled in her head.  
ChuChu, who was standing on the table next to Himemiya, glared up at Saionji. ~If only... If only I was ten feet tall. I would beat him senseless.~  
ÒI am sorry, Saionji-sama.Ó The Rose Bride replied softly as she raised a hand to her temple, trying to stop the spinning colors.  
SaionjiÕs face twisted into a cruel smile. ÒOf course you are. Now where is my greeting?Ó  
Himemiya cringed inwardly as she stepped up on her tiptoes and kissed Saionji on the lips. ÒWelcome back.Ó She said against his lips, hoping he wouldnÕt notice her own lips trembling against his mouth.  
Saionji wrapped his arms around Himemiya and held her close as he deepened the kiss, ramming his cat-like tongue past her opened lips into her mouth.  
~Why do I have to continue this torture? I hate kissing him... He has such bad breath!~ Himemiya thought to herself as she pretended to enjoy the kiss. ~ThatÕs right I am the Rose Bride. I have to obey who owns me...~  
ChuChu was completely pissed off at watching this scene. He jumped up onto HimemiyaÕs shoulder than onto SaionjiÕs. Then he bit the man VERY HARD through the thick coat, hoping he drew blood.  
ÒSON OF A FUCKIN BITCH!!!!!!!!!!Ó Saionji screamed out as he grabbed ChuChu and squeezed him tightly.  
Himemiya sighed in relief. ÒWell I need to get dinner ready.Ó She said in her sweet voice as she looked at ChuChu, saying a silent Ôthank you.Õ She then turned to the kitchen to prepare dinner.  
  
ChuChu watched as the blue haired boy approached Saionji speaking calmly. Of course ChuChu couldnÕt hear them from his height but he can only imagine the younger boyÕs words. ~ÔSaionji-sempai. ItÕs not right to treat the Rose Bride like this.Õ If he didnÕt have such a feminine voice he probably would hold a little power of Saionji. But he is such a girl... hmm a lot like Saionji in ways. Maybe Miki and Saionji should hook up!~  
  
Flashback  
  
Miki was sitting at his piano playing ÔThe Sunlit GardenÕ again, as ChuChu sat on the cover of the piano. Waiting for his mistress to come.  
ÒMiki-sama.Ó Himemiya popped her head in the door. ÒI am sorry that I am late.Ó  
ÒItÕs alright Himemiya-sama.Ó   
Anthy smiled at Miki. ~He is the only one so far who has treated me like a real person.~   
Miki reaches out and grabs AnthyÕs hand. ÒIt is alright, Himemiya-sama.Ó He said as he smiled brightly. ChuChu continued to watch Miki and his mistress as Miki showed her the song he wrote.  
~She is almost smiling. She is almost happy. Maybe a girly man is what she needs.~ ChuChu contemplated as he sat on AnthyÕs shoulder.  
Anthy watched as MikiÕs hands danced over the keys. ÒSuch talented hands, Miki-sama.Ó She said with a smile.  
~If only he would use those ÔtalentedÕ hands for something else. I would allow him to touch mistress. But he is not manly enough. DAMMIT! That boy that hangs around the cow is more manly than Miki!~ ChuChu sighed as he watched Miki, his stomach grumbling in time to the song.  
Anthy, who heard ChuChuÕs stomach, reached into MikiÕs pocket and pulled out his stop watch, noticing the time. ÒOh! ItÕs getting late... And I havenÕt even started dinner.Ó  
Miki stopped playing as he heard AnthyÕs surprised outburst. ÒDonÕt worry about dinner, Himemiya-sama. There is plenty of leftovers in the refrigerator.Ó He said with another bright smile.  
~YUMMY LEFTOVERS! Miki is soooooooooooooo much BETTER than Saionji. I have to say he is more of a man than that green headed pansy... but not by much!~  
Anthy just nodded as she stood up. ÒYour song is beautiful. Miki-sama... Could you teach it to me one day?Ó with that she left the room and Miki behind.  
  
~Ah... The days with Miki were short. But those were probably the best days before Utena. ~ ChuChu thought as floats slowly east. An awful stench hits his nose. ~P.U! What the- That smells like Cow shit!!~ ChuChu looks down and sees Nanami and her goof troop. ~Yup that is definally cow... and shit...~  
Keiko, Aiko, and Yuuko, stand about 2 feet back from Nanami as she struts along acting as if she is the Queen of the school. Ò-She is such a raving bitch! She acts like she is the President of the Student Council! That damn Juri!Ó  
~Ah... The days of Juri... That wasnÕt too bad.~  
  
Flashback  
  
Anthy was standing out on a balcony of JuriÕs dorm hanging the laundry out. Juri comes running in as if something is chasing her. ÒHIMEMIYA!Ó  
Anthy turned towards the door and smiled. ÒJuri-sama... Welcome back.Ó  
Juri breathes deeply trying to catch her breath. ÒDid you... see...-Ó stops to take a deep breath as she looks down the long line of clothes.  
ÒSee what Juri-sama?Ó  
Who is not normally this out of character, acting like a child on Christmas. ÒDid you see the sale of Sebastian Dior jewelry in town?Ó  
Anthy is surprised at JuriÕs good mood. Òum... I donÕt think so Juri-sama.Ó  
Juri straightens herself to her full height. ÒOh...Ó she says as she is embarrassed at the way she just acted. ~WHAT THE HELL WAS I JUST DOING?!~  
Anthy finishes hanging the laundry, looks over at Juri. ÒIs something wrong, Juri-sama?Ó  
Juri looked directly at Anthy but didnÕt say anything until she heard a soft ÔchuÕ. She turned in the direction the strange noise came from and is face to face with a ChuChu. Juri stares at the thing trying to figure out what it is. ÒWhat the hell is that?Ó she says as she points.  
Anthy smiles as she walks over a picks up ChuChu. ÒThis is ChuChu. My friend monkey.Ó  
Juri just stared at the little creature. ÒA monkey? I thought it was a rat.Ó  
ChuChu frowns up at Juri and is tempted to flip her off. ~I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A RAT YOU RAVING BITCH IN HEAT!~  
ÒHe keeps me company during the day. He is also very helpful with the laundry.Ó Anthy replied as she pet him.  
Juri just nodded at the Anthy. ÒHas he been here the WHOLE week?Ó  
ÒOh yes. He is very quiet as you can see.Ó  
Juri nods again and looks down the line of clothes once again. ÒYou did all this today?Ó  
Anthy just nodded and stepped past Juri to go towards the kitchen to stir the soup on the stove. ChuChu lingered behind watching Juri.  
Juri reached into her shirt and pulled out a gold locket. She opened it up and started gazing at it. Her face went from empty to sheer sadness.  
ChuChu continued to watch her until Anthy called saying dinner was ready.  
  
~Other than her calling me a rat, She was fine. At least she didnÕt abuse my mistress. But what was so special about that locket?~ He looked down again watching as Touga walked down an empty path, very alone.  
~He was OKAY. The only thing I didnÕt like about him was he would screw girls in the next bedroom. He would shag them SOOOOOOOOOO hard that his bed would bang against the wall. That was the only time we saw- I mean heard him. Mistress liked that time alone without anyone. When no one was around she would let her hair down and walk around in her robe.~  
ChuChu looked down again and sees Utena running after him calling for him.  
~She chased me? I feel sooooooo special.~ ÒCHU!!!!!!!!Ó he cries out to Utena but notices she has been stopped again. This time by Akio. ~THAT DAMN BUTT CREAMING SISTER SCREWING SON OF A BITCH!~  
  
Flashback  
  
ÒAnthy... Come here.Ó His voice beckoned to Himemiya as she placed her glasses on the table.  
ChuChu watched is mistress through the darkness, her features being illuminated by the light.  
ÒHai... Oniisan.Ó She said as she slowly walked over towards her brother, who was stretched out across the couch.  
~Sick bastard...~ ChuChu thought as he watched the two.  
ÒItÕs been one long week. Did you miss me?Ó  
Himemiya pasted on a fake smile. ÒOf course.Ó   
ChuChu just wanted to puke. He only stayed to make sure his mistress would be alright. She told him not to interrupt them. She said it was something she has to do. She has NO choice but to do it. ~I canÕt stand to see this. I canÕt stand to see her like this. Every time this happens... whenever she gets a hint of free will... He screws it out of her.~ ChuChu thought as he slowly waddled away from the scene that was taking place behind him.  
  
~GOD I AM GOING TO PUKE! And Utena-sama being as naive as she is, just doesnÕt get it. She doesnÕt see that Akio is a BAD GUY.~ ChuChu sighs as he watches Utena brush Akio off and chases after him again, calling out to him.  
~Things wouldnÕt have been so bad back then... if Saionji hadnÕt beat Juri. Actually I was there and watched this duel. He TRICKED her.~  
  
Flashback  
  
JuriÕs sword clashes against SaionjiÕs. ÒGIVE IT UP! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WIN!Ó  
SaionjiÕs swings his sword fast misses JuriÕs rose but nicks her arm. Blood starts to drip down from the slice on her forearm.  
ÒYOU CHEATING BASTARD!Ó She screams as she lunges forward swinging faster.   
Saionji blocks her attacks but continuously steps back as she lunges at him faster and faster.   
ChuChu sits on AnthyÕs shoulder watching JuriÕs raging battle against Saionji. ~The leopard has him beat! He just sucks too much... sucks too much boyÕs-~ ChuChu shakes his head. ~Bad ChuChu. Thinking like that.... ewww.... but it is true.~  
Juri has Saionji backed up against the stone railing surrounding the dueling ring. Juri grunts as she swings her sword going in for the kill.  
ÒChuChu? Do you like staying with Juri?Ó Anthy asked as she tapped his head.  
ChuChu just shrugged and watched Juri kick SaionjiÕs ass.  
Just when she was about to slice the rose from his breast pocket Saionji gasped out. ÒRUKA! WHEN DID YOU GET BACK?Ó  
Juri gasped and whirled around expecting to face the old fencing captain. At the same second Saionji lunged forward and sliced her rose off.  
AnthyÕs eyes went wide in horror. ~Oh no!! Not him!~  
ChuChu was pissed off as he watched Juri scream at Saionji.  
ÒYOU CHEATING SON OF A BITCH!Ó She screamed as she punched him in the mouth and took off.  
ChuChu watched Juri run down the steps. ~Did she even care about Mistress?~  
Saionji struts over to Anthy. ÒWell. ItÕs about time you came home.Ó  
Anthy cringed inwardly and sighed slightly. ÒYes... It is Saionji-sama.Ó  
ChuChu was sooooooooo mad that he jumped off of AnthyÕs shoulder and bit SaionjiÕs hand VERY hard, drawing lots of blood.  
Saionji screamed like the pansy his is and shook his hand crying out Ômommy!Õ Anthy laughed as she watched ChuChu save her again.  
  
ÒCHUCHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ó Utena yelled up once again...hoping her voice would reach the tiny creature. ÒCHUCHU!!!!!!!!Ó  
At that moment ChuChu woke up from his nap. He was back at the dorm snuggled in his tiny sleeping bag. ÒChu???Ó   
Anthy picks him up and pets him. ÒI see you got your rest.Ó She smiles at him.  
ChuChu, who is VERY happy hugs his mistress tightly as Utena comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head.   
ÒI see someone is awake. Did you have a good dream?Ó Utena asked as she sat down to drink the tea Anthy had set out.  
ChuChu nodded. ~Yeah I had a dream... A nightmare... where no prince existed.~ He thought as he sipped his tea.   
  
The End  
  
5/16/03 


End file.
